The Interview – ‘The Proposal’ Deleted Scene
by Selly87
Summary: A few weeks prior to the release of his book – a true account of the Second Voldemort War – Draco Malfoy chats to Flourish & Blotts Magazine to promote his book.


**Title:** The Interview – '_The Proposal_' Deleted Scene  
**  
Author:** Selly87  
**  
Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**  
Pairing:** Harry / Draco _(hinted only)  
_**  
Rating:** PG  
**  
Summary:** A few weeks prior to the release of his book – a true account of the Second Voldemort War – Draco Malfoy chats to Flourish & Blotts Magazine to promote his book.  
**  
Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

**Author's Note: **This story is part of '_The Proposal_' story arc. It is a deleted scene from the actual story, which you can find here: **www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5400331/1**

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Flourish & Blotts Magazine – A title story**

This month's edition of Flourish & Blotts Magazine proudly features an _**exclusive**_ interview with Draco Malfoy.

Mr Malfoy is the author of '_Light & Dark – A true account of the Second Voldemort War_' due to be released next month. He kindly accepted our invitation to join us for tea and an intimate chat at The Leaky Cauldron and even though his time was limited Mr Malfoy made every effort to answer all the questions we prepared for him.

Mr Malfoy also spoke about the experiences he made while working on the book, the many months he spent researching every detail and aspect of the book and his collaborations with countless of wizards and witches who survived the terrible Voldemort killings and/or fought in the war – including Harry Potter, newly instated Head of the British Auror Department.

**Mr Malfoy, thank you **_**very**_** much for taking the time for this interview.  
****DM:** It's a pleasure. Thank you for showing an interest in my work and wanting to talk to me about it.

**The release date is less than a month away. Are you nervous?  
****DM:** No. Not yet anyway. But that's likely going to change soon. _(chuckles)_

**There has been quite some talk about your book '**_**Light & Dark – A true account of the Second Voldemort War**_**' already and it's not even available to the public just yet. How do you feel about the Wizarding world's obvious interest?  
****DM:** Humbled. I hoped that interest would be there but wizards and witches around the world actually seem to highly anticipate the release of my work. The prospect of that makes all the hard work I put into it worthwhile.

**Have you personally received any feedback?  
****DM:** Yes. A lot of people have been involved in the process of putting this book together and I have received earnest and valuable feedback from everyone I have worked with to date. My editor is very pleased with me; my publisher is consistently pushing for me to stay focused but has been very patient with me. It's been a pleasure to work with all parties involved.

**The Daily Prophet recently published an article about your book and greatly doubted your ability to provide the wizarding world with the truth and nothing but the truth – what is your take on this?  
****DM (**_**chuckles**_**):** Yes, I have read these reports; well actually they were read to me. My mother was very upset, or should I say _furious_, when she saw them and she floo-called me to tell me all about it. All I can say to that is, buy the book when it comes out, read it and you shall see.

**Let's delve deeper… I would like to go back to the roots of it all. What inspired you to write nonfiction?  
****DM:** I've been toying with the idea of a career as a writer for many years. I have written a good few novels over the years but never felt comfortable enough to release any of my fictional work. I had a lot of fun writing those novels but my heart wasn't completely in it. Working for a newspaper didn't tickle my fancy either. Funnily enough leafing through a history book was what inspired me, to be quite honest with you. I was skimming over 'true' accounts of the Goblin rebellions – very interesting, I know – and I kept thinking '_I'd like to do this, I'd like to write stuff like this_'.

I put the book away, summoned parchment and quill and started writing. I picked a childhood memory and wrote a true account of what happened back then. I slowly worked myself through birthdays, parties I attended as a child, holidays, my Hogwarts years, etc. I spend hours, no days, locked up in my study writing and writing and writing. I didn't sleep, I hardly ate. I just wrote and wrote and wrote. It is really extraordinary just how much pain wrist cramps can cause and how ineffective pain potions are against it… Writing my own 'biography' didn't really give me the pleasure I'd hoped it would give me but at least I finally knew what I wanted to write about.

**And the book? What made you chose the Second Voldemort War as your topic for your debut in the world of nonfiction?  
****DM:** I approached a publisher with an idea for a different idea altogether. They turned it down but told me that they would sign me on if I was to, let's say, write a true account on the Second Voldemort War. At first I thought they were joking but when I realised they weren't, I said I'd do it. It was a spur of the moment answer. I didn't think about it, didn't contemplate it. I just said I'd do it and asked how long it would take them to draw up the contract. And that's how I got stuck with writing an exclusive, true account of something I'd experienced firsthand.

**How many months did you spend researching before you actually started writing?  
****DM:** Give or take six months, probably. That was just to get the general picture. Once I had that, I started interviewing and then I had to obviously validate each interview and research the facts I was given.

**You interviewed a lot of people for the book. What was that like?  
****DM:** Asking the right questions is bloody hard work, I tell you. That's what that was like. Great interviewers simply do not fall from the sky. I had to interview quite a few people several times and it was a right pain to do so. But I got better and better with each attempt.

**What can you tell us about your interviews with Harry Potter?  
****DM (**_**smirks**_**):** I was wondering how long it would take you to mention Mr Harry Potter. Took me quite some time to convince Mr Potter to speak to me about the war but once he did, we – surprisingly – got on like a house on fire. I was actually taken aback by Mr Potter extraordinary professionalism and working with him was a fantastic experience. He patiently sacrificed hours of his time for various interviews, explained certain events over and over again and actively contributed to making my book a success once I reassured him that I intended to tell the honest truth.

**It is my understanding that you and Mr Potter weren't quite on speaking terms back in school and after the end of the war. Did that make things more difficult for both of you?  
****DM (**_**laughs**_**):** A bottle of Firewhisky works wonders, you know.

**With this book written, what's next on the agenda?  
****DM:** I have a few ideas that I'm going to pursue once I've done all the promotion for '_Light & Dark – A true account of the Second Voldemort War_'. I'm going to take a little breather before I plunge into the next project and it's definitely not going to be as big a project as the Second Voldemort War, but it'll be interesting nonetheless.

**Well thank you very much for speaking to Flourish & Blotts Magazine about the upcoming release of your book - '**_**Light & Dark – A true account of the Second Voldemort War**_**' and we hope to invite you back for another chat in a few months to chat about your experience while promoting the book.  
****DM:** I'm looking forward to that. Thank you for having me.

**The End**


End file.
